Another Battle
by Azurine Sappir
Summary: oh, you know. the basic Darien dies and Serena collapses story! Everyone writes them! ^^' heh.


~**Another Battle**~  
  
"If you were to leave me, what would become of our destiny?" Sailor Moon cried. "What would become of you and me?" She collapsed over Darien's dead body. "You can't." She wept.  
  
"Now will you believe me, Sailor Moon? All of your visions. Your sacrifices. Lies! We are all pawns in this damned game. And you, Pretty Soldier, have been played." A handsome man with light blue hair spoke to her. He had dark blue eyes and a scar riding from his eyebrow, through his eye and all the way to his ear. His smile, thin and grim, laughed an evil laugh. "Just face it!" He spat at Sailor Moon's huddled figure. "You have no future with this lifeless body. Your hopes and dreams all God damned lies! And we all know that it doesn't dwell to live on dreams."  
  
"Shut up!" Serena screamed. "You liar!" Tears streamed down her white cheeks. "They were not just hopes and dreams. They were something much different! Something that you'll never understand!" She was now standing up, fists clenched. She looked down toe her crystal.  
  
"That won't save him now. It is just too late." The evil man laughed. "Please, Sailor Mon, come with me. I am your future." He held out a strong hand. Serena raised her arm and hit is out of the way. He grabbed her hand as she did this, and pulled her towards him.  
  
"Azurine, I would never go with you. You have no heart, you. God damned fool! You think that losing my one true love would bring me to you, I think not!" She turned to her fallen love. "Darien is the only one! It's not hope, it's fate, and I will give anything for him!" Azurine slapped his hand over her mouth and forced her to look into his evil blue eyes. Serena's eyes were filled with tears.  
  
"You listen good, Pretty Soldier, your 'sweet love' is gone now, and there's nothing you can do. You're mine now, pretty girl." His voice went from rough to soothing as he removed his hand from Sailor Moon's mouth and gently placed it under her chin. He pulled her face close to his and kissed her on the mouth. Serena tried to pull away but couldn't. She punched him in the stomach.  
  
Ami, Rei, Rini, Lita and Mina then rushed into the darkness of the cavern Serena and Azurine were in. "Sailor Moon!" They all yelled in unison. Sailor Moon knelt wiping her mouth off.  
  
"Are you okay, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars ran to her, but Azurine's voice stopped her.  
  
"Don't move, you five." He held out his hand. "If you do, I'll blast the lot of you!" They all stopped dead in their tracks. The five looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"  
  
Each of their attacks hit him simultaneously, knocking him to the ground. When Azurine sat up, he was bleeding all over. Weakened, but not quite hurt, he stood, and then held out his arm towards his attackers. His eyes widened and he yelled as a great mass of energy emerged from his hand and hit the five scouts. Sailor Moon watched in horror as her friends blacked out. She stood to face Azurine.  
  
"Those were my friends!" She cried as she stood, holding her crystal with both hands. Tears were streaming down her face. One tear caught the crystal and light came from inside her hands. She shot the light towards Azurine. He shot his energy blast. The two energies fought for minutes. Azurine's was far stronger and only inches away from Serena's face. A hand landed on her shoulder and one arm linked around hers as her crystal's blast of light started to win the fight. She turned her head to see Prince Endymion and her future daughter on either side of her. After moments, Serena's blast grew stronger than that of Azurine's. The crystal's light enveloped him and he disintegrated to nothingness. The light finally disappeared, and only an Azuroneus Sapphire fell where Azurine once stood. Serena smiled and transformed back to herself as she collapsed. Darien ran to her side, holding her hands and helping her to stand again.  
  
"How. How did you. you." Darien hushed her as she spoke. He raised her head and kissed her.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I'm here now." Darien smiled at her, and Serena smiled back. And they kissed. 


End file.
